


Hea(r)t Rises

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fornicari, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Tsuzuki take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hea(r)t Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Eliza, and it took longer to find a title than to write the thing. Written for the "sex in water" theme and "Crash Into Me" lyrics for fornicari's second challenge.

When last they were in a place like this, there'd been a wall between them and too many open wounds. Hisoka said then they had nowhere to go but up; Tsuzuki has never forgotten. He trusts Hisoka's heart more than any fortuneteller.

Now here they are, on the same side of the wall, immersed in warm water and moving together. Hisoka straddles him, watches him, and Hisoka's eyes are so green this close that Tsuzuki thinks he's never seen the color before, not really.

He watches Hisoka; he can't look away. Hisoka's hair looks burnished in the heat, clinging to his flushed face and neck. Tsuzuki reaches up to brush it away, and Hisoka leans into his hand, bends easily when drawn down for a kiss, rocks against him just right.

"Hisoka," he sighs against Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka responds with another kiss, and he doesn't taste as sweet as a pastry, but it's Tsuzuki's favorite flavor, nonetheless. He can never get enough of it.

There are still barriers and scars, outside this place. There's still room to rise, and they're now high enough to fall. But Tsuzuki doesn't worry about such things. He trusts Hisoka's heart.

It's never failed him.


End file.
